starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Karol Raynor
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=2494/'95, Shiloh |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Black (gray streaks) |eyes=Green |faction= Terran Confederacy |job=Farmer |family=*Trace Raynor (husband) *Jim Raynor (son) *John Raynor (grandson) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Karol Raynor was the mother of Jim Raynor and wife of Trace. She believed in avoiding violence, using words when confronted by bullies. This put her at odds with her husband Trace and her son Jim, who were willing to take a more confrontational approach. Carol had ebony hair with streaks of grey, and in spite of the wrinkles of age, she was still considered to be a beautiful woman. Trace considered her the brains of the family. Biography Early Life As a young woman, Karol was selected for a scholarship to the agricultural school in Smithson, Shiloh. She later resided on a farm with her husband and son. Her family duties included keeping up with farming technology developments, dealing with finances, cooking, gardening and providing meat. Although the land wasn't that good, the Raynors were able to make ends meet. The Guild Wars During the Guild Wars, the high taxes and fuel shortages that resulted didn't do the household any favours. Karol remained opposed to the Kel-Morian Combine due to their hoarding of scarce resources. She hoped that Jim would be able to attend a university on Korhal. In 2488 Jim met a recruiting sergeant, and began talking about joining the Confederate Marine Corps. She commented on how sudden this was, but eventually acquiesced to her son's decision... after three days of arguments. She later accompanied him to his enlistment in Centerville and said her farewells, urging Jim to keep in touch. After Jim's departure, a new regulation was enforced on Shiloh, in that every farmer had to buy a business license in order to continue operating. Thanks to Jim's enlistment bonus, the Raynors were able to purchase these licenses, but it consumed two thirds of the bonus, which meant that they wouldn't be able to pay their taxes as planned. Still, when Jim got in touch with her and Trace on the day of his graduation, Karol maintained that things were fine, omitting the more dire points of their financial situation.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Blood Money Marine life didn't go well for Jim, as in 2489, he was forced out of the Corps by his corrupt commanding officer. He and war buddy Tychus Findlay became bandits. Jim made sure to send his parents money through family friend Myles Hammond, but they refused it. Hammond secretly paid off part of the lien on their farm and kept the rest for their son. Bad times hit Centerville. As the town's economy and population shriveled, the Raynors were left unable to repair their robo-harvester. It went out of control and killed Trace. He left a holovid to his son, expressing his disappointment in his chosen path in life. Bad food rations distributed by the Confederacy government ended up inflicting cancer on many residents of Centerville, including Karol. However, the Confederacy was also able to do some good, creating the Farm Aid program to help poor farmers. As Karol Raynor lay dying, Hammond sent a message to Jim, summoning him home. Jim eventually did so, meeting his ill mother. She showed him his father's holovid. She died that very night.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. References Category:Terran characters of Heaven's Devils Category:Terran characters of Devils' Due Category:People of Shiloh